


Broken

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Crying Minho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: “You just aren’t getting it, Minho.” The blonde snapped.“No, Newt. You don’t understand.”“How’s this for understanding? You just lost your job and I’m working on commission for an art company that’s likely to go out of business by the end of the year. We’re up to our bloody necks in debt, we’re probably going to be evicted, and on top of our already shitty lives neither of our families is bloody likely to take us in. What about that do you not understand?”





	Broken

“Shit,” Minho exclaimed to no one in particular, throwing another empty bottle across the room. He flinched as it shattered against the wall but made no move to gather the shards. He downed another beer in minutes, letting the alcohol spread through his body. He felt empty, a walking corpse. Like he was completely hollow.

  
He discarded the now empty bottle, letting it shatter next to his bare feet. A shard cut into his foot as he made his way toward the bathroom but he allowed it to sink into his skin. The pain of it was almost comforting. It was like the world was finally letting him feel what he had done.

* * *

  
_“You just aren’t **getting**_ it _, Minho.” The blonde snapped.  
_

_“No, Newt. **You** don’t understand.”  
_

_“How’s this for understanding? You just lost your job and I’m working on commission for an art company that’s likely to go out of business by the end of the year. We’re up to our bloody necks in debt, we’re probably going to be evicted, and on top of our already shitty lives neither of our families is bloody likely to take us in. What about that do you not understand?”  
_

_“So what, Newt? What are you saying? You’re giving up on us?”_  
_”I’m not giving up on us, Minho, for Christ’s sake. But I don’t know how much longer-“ Newt cut himself off with a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He shrunk into his-Minho’s- large sweatshirt and avoided his boyfriend’s eyes._

 _“How much longer_ _…_ _? Nonono, shit, Newt.” Minho’s eyes widened in realization and he reached out to lay a gentle hand on the blonde’s shoulder.  
_

_Newt shrugged out of the embrace and turned away, tears streaming down his face._

* * *

There was a noise. God, it was annoying. Minho, who was sprawled out on the couch, didn’t give enough of a shit to figure out what it was. He’d just finished the six-pack and was left with a trashed apartment and an empty pit in his stomach. The noise didn’t help though. The sound of it – whatever it was- was driving nails into his already pounding skull. He pressed his palms into his forehead and tried to force the pain of the last three hours away through sheer will.

The noise persisted, however, until Minho was miserable enough to find the source. He stumbled into the kitchen, suddenly angry. It was his phone on the counter that was ringing nonstop. _Newt?_ He thought, rushing to answer it.

“Hello?” He asked, fumbling around on his phone to find the speaker button.

“Minho?” Well that wasn’t Newt.

Finally finding the button, he pressed it angrily and threw his phone back on the counter. “What the hell do you want, Thomas?”

“Are you drunk?” Was his friend’s only response.

“I’m hanging up.”

“Nonono wait.” Thomas paused to make sure Minho was still on the phone. “I’m coming to pick you up, I’ll be there in ten.”

“-the fuck is going on?” Minho slurred.

“It’s Newt. Minho, he’s in the hospital.”

* * *

_“So what now?” Minho snapped at boyfriend, who was seated on the other end of the couch. They’d been locked in furious silence for half an hour now.  
_

_The blonde sniffled but didn’t respond.  
_

_“You’re just not going to talk to me now?” Minho chanced a glance at Newt but the other man was still focused on his fiddling hands. “You know you’re the one who got us into this mess.”  
_

_“I am?” Newt responded suddenly. “Last I recalled I still have a job.”  
_

_“What am I supposed to do, Newt? I told you I’ll start looking for a new one. I know we’re not exactly in a great place right now, but you’re blaming me for everything.”  
_

_“I’m not bloody blaming you for everything, stop twisting my words, Min.”  
_

_“Don’t call me that.” Minho snapped, furious. “Not anymore.”  
_

_Newt finally looked over at his boyfriend, his eyes gleaming with freshly formed tears. For a second he looked like he was about to say something, then he clenched his jaw and got up. He shook his head, whether out of disappointment or anger Minho didn’t know, and stormed out of the room.  
_

_Minho sighed, knowing he shouldn’t have said that. He had implied that Newt, the only person who ever called him that, was no longer special to him. He peeled himself off the couch to find his boyfriend.  
_

_The bedroom looked like a tornado had hit it. Clothes were flung into every corner of the room and in the center stood Newt, hunched over a suitcase, tears streaming down his face.  
_

_“Newt, oh god, Newt. I’m sorry.” Minho reached to pull the taller man into a hug but Newt ducked out of the way.  
_

_”Don’t, Minho. I got the message. Just- just stay out of my way for ten minutes and I’ll be out of here.”  
_

_Minho’s heart shattered and he reached out for Newt again. “No, fuck, please. Newt, I didn’t mean it. **Please**. Stay. We’ll work this out.”  
_

_“It’s not just this, Minho. It’s everything,” Newt sobbed into Minho’s shoulder. “I can’t live like this. We’re **always** angry, always fighting. And it’s not just that, we can barely afford take-out anymore. I can’t do this anymore.” Newt mumbled barely coherent ‘I love yous’ before pushing Minho away.  
_

_Minho didn’t stop Newt from closing his suitcase and walking out the door._

* * *

Thomas made it to Minho’s in a record eight minutes and by then the graveness of the situation had mostly sobered Minho up. He raced down the stairs and hopped into Thomas’ car, which was parked illegally outside of his building.

It only took fifteen minutes to reach the hospital but to Minho it felt like a lifetime. Thomas drove like a grandmother and Minho kept checking the time on his phone.

“What happened?” He asked finally as Thomas made a left turn at a snail’s pace.

“I don’t know. Teresa called me just before you telling me I need to get there as soon as possible.” Teresa, Thomas’ girlfriend, worked as a nurse at the local hospital. Though Minho never really liked her, he felt like he could kiss her right now.

Finally they pulled up outside the emergency room. Without question, Thomas let Minho jump out at the entrance before parking his car.

Teresa must have been waiting for him to arrive as she was standing in the corner of the waiting room, her fingers tapping her pager anxiously. She let out a small noise of surprise as Minho pulled her into a hug but allowed him to cling tightly to her.

“Can I see him?” He asked as he pulled away. Just then, Thomas ran into the room, breathing heavily.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. “Not yet. He’s in surgery right now.”

“What happened?” Thomas interjected.

“He got into a really bad crash. I guess he wasn’t focused on the road or something. I don’t even know where he was going.”

“Away.” Minho mumbled. Both Thomas and Teresa gave him a curious look. “Away from _me_.”

They stood in silence for several minutes before Thomas asked, “Is he going to be okay?”

Teresa nodded, but there was a lingering sadness in her eyes. “Mostly. But his leg. It was really mangled. I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to walk right again.”

“Oh god,” Minho choked out. “This is all my fault. This is all my fault.” He repeated that over and over and over, as if saying it would lessen Newt’s suffering. He dug his palms painfully into his eyes, refusing to cry. Finally, he sunk into one of the stuffy waiting room chairs, his eyes as hollow as his heart.

Thomas and Teresa took seats a few down from his and whispered back and forth in low voices. He tuned them out. How could he have done this? He should have fought harder for Newt to stay. Should have held him closer, cared for him more.

And as selfish as it was, he was heartbroken knowing that Newt definitely wouldn’t take him back now. Not after he fucked up Newt’s life. He groaned, the sudden sound making his friends flinch.

Finally, the door to the hospital wing opened and another nurse came out. Teresa jumped to her feet. “Brenda, how is he?”

The other nurse, Brenda, replied, “Stable and recovering.” At this Minho let out a sigh of relief. “I fear the damage to his leg might be permanent.”

Teresa nodded, “that’s what I thought.”

“Can we see him yet?” Minho asked impatiently.

“One at a time,” Brenda responded, stepping out of the doorway. Minho rushed forward and his friends made no complaints.

Brenda followed him at a slower pace, letting him know when he needed to turn. When they got to Newt’s room, she nodded at him to enter.

He had expected Newt to be asleep, but the blonde was sitting up. His right leg was suspended and wrapped in a gray cast.

“Hey,” Minho said, closing the door lightly behind him. “How are you feeling?”

“Bloody brilliant,” Newt replied, though his voice was devoid of anger. “Never been better.”

They watched each other in silence for a minute, trying to decipher the other’s emotions. Finally, Minho took a seat next to the hospital bed and carefully took Newt’s hand in his.

“I’m sorry, Newt. So _shucking_ sorry. You mean the world to me, and if I hadn’t made you leave this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I’m sorry too, Minho,” the blonde responded as he traced his patterns on his boyfriend’s palm. “I shouldn’t have left, shouldn’t have given up so easily.”

Minho choked out a sob and flung himself onto Newt. They clung to each other, their tears and emotions all mixing together. Minho was a fool for thinking he could ever go without this, even for a day. This beautiful blonde angel was the air to his lungs, the reason he gets up every morning. He tried to express everything he’d always felt in this one breathtaking hug.

They broke apart only when Brenda came into the room.

“Sorry, Minho,” she said with a genuine tone. “Time’s up.”

The Asian nodded, pulling himself back to standing. Before leaving, he pressed a light kiss to Newt’s forehead. He moved to draw back, but the blonde pulled him back in for a lingering kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, angel.” He whispered as he pressed a last kiss to the corner of Newt’s mouth. “I love you.”

The other man hummed in agreement, “I love you too, Min.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the happy ending makes up for all of the angst! Likes/comments are always appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
